This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C xc2xa7119 from two applications entitled Apparatus For Supporting A C.R.T. Of Monitor earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Oct. 19, 1999, and there duly assigned Serial No""s. (1) 99-45397 by that Office, and entitled Holder For Degaussing Coil Of Monitor earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Oct. 19, 1999, and there duly assigned Serial No""s.(2) 99-45398 by that Office.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for fixing a degaussing coil of a monitor, and more particularly, to a holder enabling to prevent the noise of a degaussing coil by fixing the degaussing coil.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a monitor is an apparatus displaying letters, signs and figures by using lights of which each different brightness and color are produced by outputting an electron beam from an electron gun of a cathode-ray tube by a video signal and hitting a fluorescence material on a cathode-ray tube.
When the cathode-ray tube of a monitor is operated, an electromagnetic field is formed around the cathode-ray tube and a degaussing coil and purity coil are provided for dissolving the electromagnetic field. When power is supplied to the monitor, the cathode-ray tube and the degaussing coil interact electromagnetically and draw each other by the magnetism causing the degaussing coil to touch the outside of the cathode-ray tub, when a user turns on a power switch for turning on the monitor. At this time, there is a problem of noise at predetermined level being caused the by the degaussing coil touching the outside of the cathode-ray tube.
The cathode-ray tube is heavy and may droop downward. When the cathode-ray tube is connected to the front case, the front case can be distorted because of the weight of the cathode-ray tube, thus there is a problem which may cause a wrong operation of a switch box by an outside pressing power.
Also, the cathode-ray tube is connected to the front case only by a screw and connecting members, and there is a problem that a set is in motion during the assembling process since an assembled status of the cathode-ray tube and the front case is not solid.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a degaussing coil fixing holder which prevents the malfunction of a switch box and the deformation of a front case by supporting the cathode-ray tube and prevents the noise caused from the degaussing coil at the time of supplying the power.
In order to achieve the above object, a preferred embodiment provides a holder comprising a horizontal bar having a guide groove formed at the upper part thereof on which a degaussing coil is placed, at least one protruding part formed backwards and including a through-hole, a snap member formed at the inner side of the guide groove and preventing the degaussing coil from separating from the guide groove, and a supporting member formed integrally at the protruding parts and supporting elastically the horizontal bar and the protruding parts, which fixes the degaussing coil of a monitor by locking screws penetrating the through-hole in holes formed at the upper and lower parts of the shielding.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a reinforcing member flexed in the predetermined form is added to the inner side of the guide groove of the horizontal bar so that the degaussing coil is fixed to the inner side of the guide groove.
The both ends of the guide groove are flexed backwards at a predetermined angle and corners of the degaussing coil can be easily placed at the ends of the guide groove.
Also, the supporting member formed integrally at the lower side of at least one of protruding parts is protruded downwards at a predetermined angle and is contacted elastically to the bottom of the shielding.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a monitor comprising a front case including a snap member protruded backwards and placed at a predetermined portion of the back and lower part thereof, a cathode-ray tube secured at a predetermined portion of the back side of the front case, a degaussing coil secured at the cathode-ray tube and dissolving an electromagnetic field formed around the cathode-ray tube, and a degaussing coil fixing holder connected detachably to the front case by connecting to the snap member of the front case, which supports the cathode-ray tube and simultaneously receives the degaussing coil.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a holder fixing a degaussing coil comprises a supporting part supporting a cathode-ray tube, a bottom formed integrally at a lower portion of the supporting part and supporting a supporting member of the cathode-ray tube, and a guide part protruded from one side of the supporting part and guiding the degaussing coil.
The guide part in the L-shape includes a guiding groove and guides the degaussing coil.
The holder fixing the degaussing coil is connected integrally to the front case by a through-hole formed in the holder fixing the degaussing coil and the snap member penetrating the through-hole.